Kingdom Kings
by sunflowerkitty
Summary: MAJOR CROSSOVER:KINGDOMHEARTS&FINAL FANTASY!Sora, Riku, Roxas,and Ventus the popular boy band, Kingdom Kings, are being sent back to high school! But can three certain girls make high school life a little more bearable? Please Review! First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it! Bear with me!

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_ **own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!**

"Hey, party people!" A woman with dark brown hair screamed into the microphone she was holding. "I'm so happy that you guys are here tonight! For the first timers who're here you guys are probably wondering who I am, I'm Tifa." The crowd screamed at the woman's name. "But, tonight's show isn't about me, so let's have a round of applause for Yuna!" Tifa shouted Yuna's name.

The crowd cheered and screamed with excitement as the singer entered the stage through a trap door in the floor, her five foot pony-tail swishing side to side as she walked forward waving to the screaming crowed. "Hey, everyone," the short haired brunette called into the microphone, "Are you ready to make some noise?" The jam-packed stadium cheered in response. "Okay then!" The crowd hushed for a moment as the singer readied herself before singing strongly;

_What can I do for you?_

Pop-like music blasted throughout the stadium.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

The audience chanted the singer's name at the top of their lungs, "Yuna, Yuna!"

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place_

_That's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I _

_Can never go back_

_But those things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing know_

Yuna motioned to the audience with a wave, a smile beaming on her face as she moved along with the music.

_Everything's so different _

_That it brings me to my knees_

The singer held the note before spinning on her heel in a circle and pointed to the sky.

_And if I find the world of real emotion_

_Has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know, that forward_

_Is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

Yuna winked at the crowd.

_I don't plan on going back to my old life_

_I don't even plan to rely on you_

_Even if by chance everything should go wrong_

_You'd come anyway and try to save me_

_Through time to time_

_It's an upward climb_

_All I know is that I must believe_

'_Cause the truth I'm seeking _

_Always was inside of me_

_And when, I find, the world of real emotion _

_Has surrounded me_

_The many things that you taught me then_

_Will always be enough to get me through this pain_

_Because of you I am strong enough_

_To know I'm not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

She snapped her fingers to the music.

_And if, I find, the realm without emotion_

_Has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there_

_The moment I close my eyes_

_You comfort me_

_We are connected _

_For all of time_

_I'll never be…_

_And oh, I know, the world of real emotion _

_Has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know, that forward_

_Is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_I can hear you_

**. . .**

Yuna waved her last goodbyes to the crowd and stepped onto the metal plate that moved down into the stage. "Yuna, that was so _awesome_!" a spiky brown haired boy called as he jogged up to her handing her a towel.

Wiping her face with the towel she said, "Thank you, Sora, but shouldn't you be getting ready for-"

"Sora," a man with light blond spiky hair interrupted, "I need you in my office. Now."

"Aw! But I was talking with Yu-"

"_Now!_"

The teen flinched at the man's words. Saying his goodbyes to Yuna, Sora walked away glumly to the manager's office.

"Cloud, are you going to break the news to him and the others?" Yuna giggled when Sora was out of earshot. The man, Cloud, gave a ghost of a smile to the young singer before walking away to his office.

…

Entering the office, Sora smiled in delight seeing his three best friends leaning against the wall clearly confused. "Riku, Roxas, Ven! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" the brunette said as he through himself at Riku, the silver haired boy. Riku tried to pry Sora off of himself but to no avail. The identical twins, Roxas and Ventus, laughed at the failed attempt.

Someone coughed. All four boys looked at the source.

"Have a big announcement," Cloud said as he crossed the room to his desk. "You all are going to be…relocated."

"Relocated?" Ven asked in a childlike manner his cobalt blue eye as wide as saucers.

"Kingdom Kings will be relocated," continued Cloud, "to Destiny High,"

The four singers looked at their manager in shock.

For the first in a long while the blonde man truly smiled.

"Good luck you four."

**To Be Continued…**

I really, truly hope that you guys enjoyed this! Also I'm sorry if this was confusing, but remember this is my first fanfiction ever! It'll get better! I would really appreciate it if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I really hope that you guys like this chapter. Again, please bear with me!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in any way.**

By the way I'm going to switch the POVs of the characters every so often.

Classroom bullies and a King sized surprise!

~Namine~

It was another normal day at school.

"Hey, bookworm let me help you!" A boy in class laughed as he tripped me, sending my books and papers flying into the air while I crashed to the ground. Biting back my tears I started to pick up my papers, while a group of girls snickered at me. Suddenly there was a loud skidding sound along with a slam. "Leave Nami alone!" a familiar voice yelled. Looking up I discovered my twin charging into the classroom. Yup, another normal day. "Nami, you okay?" my twin, Kairi, asked her blue eyes glaring at the girls who were giggling at me earlier. "Y-yeah…" I squeaked out.

"Good," Kairi nodded pleased with my answer as she helped me up. "As for you," her voice grew cold and serious as she addressed the boy who tripped me. "You are going to apologize to my sister, and then you're going to drag your sorry butt down to the principles' office."

The boy started sweating but held his ground. "I didn't do anything wrong Kai-"

"Save it. Get going. Now." My sister would not hear it. Scowling the boy glared at Kairi and muttering "sorry" left the classroom.

She turned to my and smiled reverting back to her normal happy-go-lucky self. "See ya Nami!" she giggled as she skipped out the door. The class was silent before erupting into whispers about how the student president _yet again_ sent another kid to the office. Picking up my books I scurried to my seat plopping down just before the teacher came in. Ordering the class to find their seats, he began to talk about how the war over Kingdom Hearts started.

…

_Ding! Ding!_

The bell sounded for lunch. Kids rushed out of class to meet their friends in the quad. The girls from before were giving me dirty looks as they exited the classroom. I sighed.

_Some things will always be the same…_I thought sadly. "Namine," the teacher asked looking at me from his desk, "shouldn't you be going to lunch?"

I looked around barley surprised to find that I was the last one to leave. I got up silently grabbing my bag as I did so. Suddenly the teacher got up as well.

"Namine, will you help me with something? Can you show some new students the campus?" he asked.

"Of course, but why didn't they have the student council do that this morning?"

The teacher glanced at the door. "You can come in now boys."

Four boys walked in each in a Destiny High uniform.

I stared at them.

"K-Kingdom…Kings?"

"Hiya! I'm Sora and this is-"the brunette started to say but I cut him off.

"I know. Your Sora, he's Riku, and they're Ventus and Roxas." I pointed to each one looking at them. I turned to the teacher. "Is this some type of joke, S-Sir?" I asked wondering if I was being videotaped. "Joke?" he asked surprised. Suddenly he laughed. "Miss Iris I could only trust you with these young men. After all you're Kairi's sister, the student president. I only trust Kairi and you." He said sternly. I saw Roxas' eyes widen for a mere second before he stared at me. Blushing under his gaze I looked down at the floor. I took a big breath before looking up. "I-If that's the case I am happy to oblige." I said surprised that a teacher (if any) could trust me, the class bookworm, with such a special task.

"I'm Namine Iris. I'm pleased to meet you!" I smiled. "Shall we begin the tour?"

**To be continued…**

…

I am so happy that people reviewed! I _must_ thank: **tiredgirl **and **Mockingjaygirl.**

Thank you both so much! Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good… But I promise that the next chapter will be better!


	3. Chapter 3

I first must say thank you to the ones that reviewed! I really hope that you guys like this chapter! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in any way.**

~Roxas~

We followed the girl out the door. Sora was chatting away with Riku about how school wouldn't be so bad. Ventus and I stayed to the front of the group listening to the flaxen haired girl talk about where the other buildings were. Her name was Namine, right? "Ms. Iris," my brother said somewhat nervously. "What do you want use to call you?"

The girl stopped and turned to us, her big sky blue eyes wide. She stuttered something before saying "Nami,"

Ven smiled gently at her, clearly delighted. We continued on until we covered the entire school. Suddenly a bell rang.

"Oh, it's lunch already?" Namine murmured sadly.

"What's so bad about lunch?" I asked a little rudely. _What the…? Why did I snap like that?_

I wonder horrified at what I had said to the sensitive girl. Ven looked panicked at my response looking back and forth between Namine and me. Namine looked taken aback but before she could talk Riku butted in.

"Don't you like lunch?" Riku questioned brushing his bangs out his eyes.

"I-It's not like I _don't _like it," she said,"It's just I don't like being made fun of."

"So you get bullied?" Sora asked. Suddenly he grabbed her hands and spun her around in a circle. "Then we'll make sure that you don't! We'll eat with you!"

"Yeah," I said quietly, trying to redeem myself for earlier.

Namine smiled before saying thank you.

"We better get going." I said noticing kids coming out of the classrooms.

The group nodded before following Namine out to the court yard.

…

We sat down on a patch of grass near a small pond.

"My sister and our friend will be here in a while." Namine said as she was unpacking her lunch. We tensed. When she saw the looks on our faces she quickly added, "Don't worry. They're not fan girls."

"So you guys don't like our music?" I questioned.

"No, no! We like the music! We're just not crazed fans."

Suddenly a girl with dark red hair tackled Namine.

"Found you, Nami!" the girl said cheerfully.

"E-Everyone this is my sister, Kairi." Namine gasped, trying to get out of the girl's death grip.

**To be continued…**

…

Sorry if this chapter was short! I had writers block. Also since I have writers block I would appriceate it if you guys would PM me and give me some ideas! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'll try my best to update soon, but school is going to start soon…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in any way.**

~Namine~

The boys sat wide-eyed staring at us as Kairi released me from her hug. My sister smiled as she sat back in the grass her red hair looking like fire in the sunlight.

"So you must be the Kingdom Kings," she said excitedly as she took out her own lunch from her bag. "I'm Kairi, nice to meet you!"

Sora instantly beamed when he saw her lunch.

"Hey, hey! Can I have some?" He gave her the puppy-eyes look.

Kairi said yes and the two hyper active teens started chatting away. I must have been listening to Sora and Kairi's conversation because when I turned back to the others they were already laughing and talking with each other. Even Roxas! I smiled. _So this is what having a group of friends feels like…_I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around to find Roxas glance at me before he turned his attention back to Riku and Ventus. But he didn't glare at me or looked annoyed. His face seemed different somehow but I couldn't place my finger on it. Until it hit me. Roxas had _smiled_ at _me._ Blushing, I stared down at my half eaten peanut butter and banana sandwich. _No one has smiled at me before…except for Kairi and…_ My head shot up.

"Kai," I asked my twin in the calmest voice I could, "Where's Xion?"

Kairi's eyes widened.

"You we're supposed to get her!" we yelled at each other.

"Nam, it was _your _turn to get her today!" Kairi yelled.

"Nuh-uh! It was _your _turn!"

The boys watch us as if it were a tennis match.

We stared each other down before Ventus said, "So who is Xion?"

Kairi looked at him and sighed. "She's a super duper close friend of ours," she examined her fingernails before continuing, "But she gets lost easily."

"We normally take turns bringing her here," I motioned to the little lake, a few ducklings floating in the water.

Kairi was about to say something before we heard a twig snap. The boys tensed waiting for an angry mob of girls to attack them. A small figure stumbled trough the tall grass.

"Xion!"

The small girl sat up with tears spilling down her face non-stop. "I-I-I'm okay," She sobbed. She crawled, her face red from either crying or from embarrassment, to me crying into my shirt. I patted her head and shushed her.

"Everyone this is Xion Heart."

**To be continued**

…

I'm really sorry that this chapter was short! Yay! Roxas finally smiled at Nami! And we also met Xion! I will try my best to update fast! Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'll make it up to you guys some how…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in any way.**

~Roxas (Third Person)~

Roxas sighed deeply as he slid into his desk chair. It had been a rough time getting back to class without being seen by wild fan girls. He tapped on his desk with his fingers, making a rhythmic sound. His thoughts drifted to the pale blonde girl.

_She has really pretty eyes…_He thought dreamily as he pictured her shining blue eyes. He mentally slapped himself. _Get a hold of yourself, Roxas! You can't start liking Namine!_

"Roxas…? Earth to Roxy!" Sora waved his hand in front of Roxas' face. "Hmm? What?" The blonde asked. Sora smirked and leaned over the desk.

"Nooottthhhin'!"

Roxas sighed. Suddenly the classroom door opened and teens poured into the room. Sora and Roxas quickly slid lower into their seats. The sound of loud students filled the room but soon quieted when the door opened again.

"Settle down."

The class sat mesmerized by the woman in front of them. Her hair was a soft light pink that cascaded down her left shoulder. Her eyes were aqua colored and stern, quickly scanning the room for two spiky haired boys. She had no hint of a smile, her mouth curved downwards.

Sora and Roxas glanced at each other thinking the same thing.

_Why is Lightning here!_

"I am your P.E. teacher from now on," Lighting said, "today we will be climbing the rope in the gym. Get your gym uniforms on and meet me there."

A student with a short blonde buzz cut covered by a beanie with a scar running slanted down his noise suddenly shouted, "But we already did that yesterday!" The boy's lackeys called out in agreement.

Lighting shifted her gaze on him and shot him a glare that could kill. The boy sat there paralyzed with fear before getting up and shouting to the class, "C'mon guys! Hurry up and get dressed!"

And with that, the class ran out of the room to the locker rooms.

…

**Yay! Lighting's here! Sorry if I made Seifier (is that how it's spelled?) a little out of character. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has been busy. I'll try my best to update so my dear readers please continue to check this story for updates! Please PM me (or put it as a review) for story ideas for Xion or Riku. It would help a lot! **


End file.
